Harassed
by Kurotu
Summary: Roxas, tan tranquilo por su vida, acaba encontrándose con Axel. Gracias a ello, su vida da un giro inesperado, y de momento no para mejor. Lo sé, este summary es una caca. Pero ¡No todo es lo que parece!
1. Prólogo

Bueno, pues aquí va mi primer fic, tanto yaoi como no . Esto no es nada más que el prólogo, el resto de capítulo serán mucho más largos (espero)

* * *

Por fin, después de meses, Roxas consiguió el dinero suficiente como para comprar su tan ansiado juego: _Bayonetta 2._

Cuando se enteró de la existencia del primero se pensaba que era el típico juego que hacen los japoneses… Se entiende. Pero no fue así, le dio una oportunidad y vaya si le gustó, tenía una historia excelente, y qué decir de la jugabilidad, era maravillosa.

Ahora, que por fin podía comprar el segundo, no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue a comprarlo.

Ahí estaba, en unos minutos sería suyo. Decidido, fue a por él pero por suerte, más bien, por desgracia, alguien en ese mismo momento estaba intentando coger la misma copia que la suya.

— ¿Acaso solo hay una maldita copia en toda la tienda?—Pensó. Se giró para ver a la "querida" persona que estaba ahí. Era un joven alto, no pasaría de los 20 años, tenía el pelo como si de pequeño hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe y se hubiera electrocutado de por vida, o eso se imaginó Roxas nada más verle, para colmo tenía el todo el pelo rojo. Sentía como si esos ojos verdes le estuvieran mirando de forma ¿depredadora?, no lo sabía, el caso es que tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a caer nada bien.

—Vaya. — Se dignó a hablar— ¿Cómo es que a alguien tan pequeñito le interesa esto? Esto es para mayores, _enano_—Se burló felizmente, claramente se le veía que dijo eso para vacilarle. Pero, ¿De qué iba este de aquí? Roxas no era un crío, ya tenía sus 17, puede que fuese algo bajito pero ¿Qué derecho le daba decir eso a un desconocido?

— ¿Pero tú de qué vas?— Harto de esto, se limitó a contestarle— ¿Llamas así porque sí a la primera persona que ves? Suelta este juego y déjame ir. — Roxas podía ser todo lo alegre posible pero si alguien no le gustaba podía llegar a ser muy diferente.

—Que el pequeño se enfada. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada, a menos que, eso sea lo que quieres. — Tenía esa sonrisa de, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Depravado? ¿Loco? ¿Pervertido? Eso a Roxas no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Con miedo de este pirado de aquí, simplemente cogió otra copia y se fue a pagar dejándole hablar solo. Mientras pagaba tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba mirando, y no, no a su cara bonita.

Nada más salir de la tienda felizmente con su juego notó como alguien le estaba llamando.

—¡Roxas! ¡Espera!— ¿Pero qué? Definitivamente, no se lo podía creer. El jodido depravado de antes estaba yendo hacia él y ¡Llamándole por su nombre! Sorprendido ante tal situación, le esperó, necesitaba una explicación.

—Menos mal, no te has ido. — Suspiró el pelirrojo— Oye, que lo de antes era una broma, ¿No te habrás enfadado? No he podido resistirme a tratarte de esa man— Roxas le cortó.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber cómo narices te sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Y a qué viene eso de que no te podías resistirte?! ¡¿Acaso haces eso con cada persona desconocida que te encuentras, bastardo?!

—Shh. Tranquilo, que manera de ponerse. —Estaba aguantándose la risa para no reír ahí como un loco, la cara de Roxas no tenía precio. —Que simplemente cuando estabas pagando te he visto la tarjeta. Segundo, eres demasiado adorable. Tercero, solo hago esto con quien me atrae. Como te has puesto, que yo simplemente venía a disculparme.

Bueno, Roxas no se podía creer nada de lo que decía este idiota de aquí. Claramente era un jodido depravado que se dedicaba a hacer esto con medio mundo. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró bien la bolsa con el juego dentro y echó a correr. No quería volver a saber nada de esa persona, con suerte sería la primera y última vez que le viese. Por suerte, o desgracia de nuevo para el pobre no sería la última vez ni de lejos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí ha llegado, ¿Poco, eh? Como está prometido el resto de capítulos serán mucho mas largos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Había pasado un mes desde el "problemilla" del juego, por suerte aquello quedaría en el olvido.

Roxas acababa de salir de casa, de camino a la biblioteca. ¿El por qué? En cinco días empezaba los exámenes finales y necesitaba estudiar, apenas se sabía algo.

Una vez allí, simplemente se limitó a coger un libro de ayuda para Biología, se le daba impresionantemente mal, ni siquiera sabía cómo había estado aprobando durante el curso. El problema era que el primer examen, era de esta asignatura y necesitaba urgentemente estudiar ya.

Pasaron tres horas, se quedó con el libro pegado a la cara literalmente la última de ellas. Se había quedado dormido, pero parece ser que alguien le había despertado. Suspiró, así nunca iba a aprobar el maldito examen, en las dos horas anteriores apenas entendió algo.

Con timidez, se giró para ver quien le había despertado. No. No, no y no. Entre todas las personas que había, tenía que ser _él_. Aún no se le había olvidado lo del mes pasado y menos a _esa persona_. ¡¿Se podía saber qué hacía aquí?!

— ¿Vives? Que mono te ves recién despertado—. Sonrió

No le quedo otra más que contestar, a pesar de todo le había salvado de quedarse dormido durante horas y con suerte a _este _se le habría pasado la tontería de la última vez.

— Esto… ¿Gracias por despertarme?— Simplemente no sabía que contestar, todavía medio dormido le preguntó— ¿Qué haces en este sitio? ¿No me habrás seguido, verdad? Mira, como estés igual que la vez pasada, me largo. —Esto último lo preguntó con miedo, al fin y al cabo, era la misma persona de aquel "problemilla".

— No, hombre no, mira: ¿No ves? Yo trabajo aquí—Respondió señalando su cartelito de trabajador colgado en la camisa.

Menos mal, Roxas se había imaginado lo peor. Al final era que trabajaba aquí y simplemente le vio dormido. Se fijó en el cartelito, al parecer se llamaba Axel. Nombre un tanto extraño.

— Esto es lo que se llama destino—Siguió Axel— ¿No crees? Yo ya empezaba a preocuparme, un mes sin verte, ha sido un horror. Por suerte, hemos podido reencontrarnos aquí, Roxy ❤. —Por casualidad tenía la misma sonrisa extraña de la última vez.

Roxas, que pensaba que _esto_ era una persona normal, o al menos lo aparentaba se llevó un gran disgusto. ¡Estaba igual o peor que la última vez! ¡Encima "Roxy"! ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Se podía saber de dónde se había sacado eso?! Harto, cogió el libro, se levantó y finalmente le respondió:

— ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! Y yo que pensaba que se podría hablar civilizadamente contigo. Pero por lo que se ve, no. Mira, muchas gracias por despertarme, pero haz el favor de no volver a verme nunca más y en el que caso de que lo hagas no me hables— Ya no podía más, solo había visto a esta persona dos veces en su vida, en tan solo un mes, sin embargo, le ha cogido un ¿Odio? No, simplemente un tipo de repulsión que nunca creía que tendría.

— Sshh. Vamos no grites, que estamos en la biblioteca. Que adorable te pones cuando te enfadas. ¿De qué es ese libro? ¿Biología? ¿Quieres que te ayude?— Axel siguió con su tranquilad tan irritante para cierta persona.

Roxas, quería irse, de verdad que quería, pero esa propuesta… Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente ¿Pero, de este jodido idiota?

— Vamos a ver, no me fio nada de ti. ¿Cuál es el truco? —Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle respondido, además, esa sonrisa inquietante que tenía en la cara se lo estaba confirmando, pero, ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

— ¿Truco? Ninguno. Solo te pido algo a cambio: Que salgas conmigo.

Y, ahí estaba, eso era. Le impresionaba por segundos. Ni loco saldría con este que tenía delante, cogió bien el libro.

— Antes muerto. —Nada más responderle se fue a la otra punta de la biblioteca con la suerte de que no le siguiera y pudiese estudiar tranquilo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, cuando Axel volvió con el tema de antes. Él seguía insistiendo y Roxas seguía negando.

— ¡¿Pero me quieres dejar tranquilo de una maldita vez?! No es NO. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!— Roxas explotó, ya llevaban como media hora con lo mismo.

— Que no grites Roxy, este sitio es para estar en silencio. Que sepas que estoy pasando de mi trabajo para estar contigo ❤. Vamos, ¿Por qué no?

Y eso ya era el colmo, con la rabia acumulada, Roxas, levantó la mano e intentó dar un buen golpe a ese jodido idiota. Por desgracia para él, Axel le paró tranquilamente con una mano.

— ¿Y ahora te vuelves violento? Así no puede ser. — Era impresionante cómo podía estar tan calmado.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer no como tú, jodido bastardo de mierda!— Con esto, cogió sus cosas y se largó, antes prefería estudiar en su casa (en la cual nunca había silencio) a entrar ahí.

Y así, pasaron los cinco días, sin poner el pie en la biblioteca. Era el día del examen y estaba bastante inseguro. Seguía sin entender nada del tema. Milagrosamente sacaría un simple aprobado.

De nuevo, paso una semana hasta que le dieron las notas. Uno de los peores días que había tenido: Todo aprobado menos, obviamente Biología, tendría que ir a las recuperaciones. Sus padres le obligaron a buscarse un trabajo, después de esto no le darían de nuevo la paga, al menos durante el verano. Y por último, seguía sin entender nada y parece ser que no le quedaba otra que pedir ayuda a Axel…


	3. AvisoNota

¡Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, sé que he dejado esta historia abandonada pero… ¡No va a seguir así! Estos meses no he estado con nada de ganas de escribir, aunque sé que esto no es excusa para tanto tiempo. Lo siento, de verdad, sobre todo por la gente que empezó a leerlo apenas nada más salir. Así que bueno, era esto, no pienso volver a abandonar este fic y ¡esforzarme mucho en él!

Con suerte para la semana que viene estará listo el siguiente capítulo (o depende del tiempo que tenga este fin de semana, pero lo veo difícil)

Y por último, tengo que admitir que la review de sakemi-san de hace unos días me ha impulsado a no abandonar la historia definitivamente. Sakemi-san, si estás leyendo esto, de verdad que me gustaría responderte directamente pero si no tienes cuenta no te puedo responder xD Así que bueno, aprovecho y lo pongo aquí. ¡Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 2

Y... Aquí está el segundo capítulo! No sé si es algo largo (creo que, seguramente, será más bien corto) pero bueno de todos modos, a partir del siguiente empieza lo que me gusta y seguramente serán capítulos más largos!

Y bueno, pues ¿Dos? ¿Tres? meses después sigue esta pequeña historia entre el pequeño Roxas y el gran Axel3 :D

_Ahora, en serio, ya lo siento por tardar tanto, aunque bueno, mejor tarde que nunca (?)_

* * *

Ahí estaba Roxas… En frente de la biblioteca, con la duda de si echar a correr o entrar con el poco valor que tenía. Le gustaba más la primera opción… Pero no, a pesar de no querer saber nada de este sitio, respiró profundamente y entró.

Y ¿Dónde estaba Axel? Pues sentado sin hacer nada. Se notaba claramente que no le apetecía nada trabajar. Con un gran suspiro, Roxas fue hacia él.

— ¡Roxas! ¡Has vuelto! Lo sabía, no puedes estar sin mí ¿Eh?

¡Lo que faltaba! Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido, y no había pasado ni medio minuto…

— No, pesado, no. No es eso. He venido a pedirte un favor: Ayúdame a estudiar. —Si no lo decía como si fuese una orden, estaba claro que sería más difícil de lo que ya iba a ser.

— Oh, eso solo es una excusa para verme. Dime, ¿Es lo del otro día?

— Ehm… ¿Sí? — Roxas estaba confuso, según la última vez el trato era… Bueno, _ese_. ¿Se le había olvidado? No, era imposible, después de todo lo que ha visto es imposible que se le haya olvidado. Aquí había truco. Bueno, lo mejor era no mencionar nada de aquello.

— Ven, ven, que no te voy a hacer nada, a menos que tú quieras. — Y seguía con esa sonrisa de depravado. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga...

Al final, por muy sorprendente que fuese no había pasado nada raro en toda la mañana y Roxas por fin entendió el tema. Era impresionante, en unas pocas horas aprendió todo lo que no había aprendido en meses.

— Eso es. ¿Ves? Ya te sabes todo.

— ¡Gracias Axel!— Por primera vez, había estado a gusto junto a él y no sentía náuseas o algo parecido. Aunque sabía perfectamente que esto no duraría mucho más y todo volvería a ser lo de siempre. Puede que no perfectamente, pero tenía aquel presentimiento.

— Bien, y ahora por hacerme perder tiempo en el trabajo, me vas a dar algo a cambio. — Aquí volvía esa sonrisa irritante, a Roxas no le gustaba nada de esto.

— Ahora, mi recompensa será q-

— Te dejo llamarme como te dé la gana. — Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. No quería ni pensar en que iba a decir, mejor eso que nada.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso ya lo hago, Roxy! ¡No!

—Silencio, que estamos en la biblioteca, además ya lo hacías sin que yo te dejara, ahora sí que te dejo. Hala, adiós. — Y así, aguantándose la risa que le provocaba la cara de Axel, cogió sus libros y se marchó antes de que pasara nada. Con suerte, esta sí que sería la última vez que le vería.

La mañana le iba perfectamente: Había acabado entendiendo todo el tema y se había librado de Axel. Ahora solo le quedaba llegar a casa, dar un último repaso y descansar. O eso fue lo que pensó durante unos instantes.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien le seguía… Con disimulo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás durante unos instantes y ¿Quién estaba ahí detrás?

— ¡¿Pero qué?! No me lo creo… —Sí, el pelirrojo le estaba siguiendo, y para colmo se le notaba de lejos. — ¡Tú, acosador! ¡Deja de seguirme!

Increíble, increíble era Axel, a pesar de haberle descubierto seguía intentando esconderse y seguirle como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Y Roxas tampoco quería acercarse a él, a saber qué otra clase de problema le saldría esta vez.

—Esto es el colmo, ni loco dejo que descubras dónde vivo— Agarró bien sus libros y echó a correr sin dirección alguna, con suerte, lograría escaparse.

Al rato de unos veinte minutos dando vueltas, vueltas y vueltas sin parar con toda la velocidad que podía, el pequeño rubio ya no podía más, así que nada más pararse se tiró al suelo.

—Me rindo. Aquí está mi límite, este acosador no es humano. —Después de intentar escapar durante un buen rato, nada, Axel siempre hallaba la manera de no perderlo de vista.

— ¿Eh?— Parecía que Axel estaba hablando por teléfono, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, aparte de que esa sonrisa irritante que había vuelto no ayudaba nada. Finalmente y para la alegría de Roxas, dio media vuelta y acabó por marcharse.

—Eso no me ha gustado nada… Pero he sido salvado. ¡Por fin podré descansar!

Y así llegó el día de la recuperación.

—Esta vez sí que apruebo. Ya me puede servir lo estudiado con Axel, no para nada me lo explicó bastante bien. Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuera acosador de la cabeza! Debo concentrarme en el examen y no pensar en ese idiota. ¡¿Y ahora por qué me pongo nervioso?! El examen, es el examen, por eso estoy nervioso. — Y este fue el gran monólogo que hizo Roxas antes de entrar al aula, por suerte aún no había llegado nadie.

—Bien, me sé todas las preguntas, y pensar que es gracias a ese acosador repelente… ¡No! ¡Roxas, céntrate en esto! Ahora, debes olvidarte de todo y quitarte a esa persona de la cabeza, esto es importante, céntrate…—Básicamente, así se pasó las dos horas.

Al terminar, apenas respondió alguna pregunta de la que estar contento y para colmo, al salir del edificio ¿Con quién se encuentra?

— ¿Qué hace este aquí?— El pelirrojo, quién sino.

—Roxyyy~ ¿Qué tal te ha salido?— Demasiado feliz parecía Axel, pero el pequeño estaba lo suficientemente centrado en el horroroso examen que acababa de hacer como para darse cuenta.

— ¿Cómo? Fatal, así que déjame en paz.

— Oh vamos, conmigo te lo sabías perfectamente ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues… ¡No tengo porque hablarlo contigo! Esta va a ser la última vez que te vea. — Le llega a decir que su clara imagen de acosador se ha pasado en esas dos horas prácticamente la mayoría del tiempo y se muere ahí mismo. De todos modos, no le piensa volver a ver.

— ¿Cómo que la última? Esta es una de las primeras entre las muchas que va a haber. — Su sonrisa volvía más radiante que nunca— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Roxy!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vuelve aquí!


	5. Capítulo 3

Bueeeenooo, después de unos meses ¡Os traigo el tercer capítulo! Dios mío dije que iba a subirlo más seguido pero ya veis que aquí estoy, os juro que no tengo intención de abandonar este fic. La cosa es que soy una vaga de mierda.

Ahora en serio, perdonad de nuevo, pienso seguir con esta pequeña historia. La próxima vez que diga que subiré capítulo dentro de poco ni os lo creáis, seguramente tardaré mucho de nuevo, pero capítulo tendréis ya sea dentro de 3 meses o dentro de 1000000 años. Pero bueno, al menos aquí teneís capítulo.

Por cierto, la última vez dije que los capítulos serían más largos... ¡Y lo he intentando! Pero no lo consigo, esta historia no va a ser muy larga y si hago capítulos largos tendría que ir todo muy lento y sería muy pesado de leer. Perdón u.u (por enésima vez)

* * *

— Quiero morir… ¡Esto es un asco!

—Venga, que estás muy mono, no sé de qué te quejas.

— ¡Estoy con una gorra de pingüino! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué llevo esta cosa y tú no?!

— Te lo acabo de decir, ¡Yo también la llevé en su momento!

Roxas, más inocente y no nace, pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que más le gustaba a Axel de él.

Al parecer, habían acabado juntos de nuevo el siguiente día, como Axel dijo. ¿Que por qué? Porque a Roxas le contrataron para trabajar en la biblioteca, o eso le dijeron sus padres al llegar a casa y claramente no podía oponerse. Además, necesitaba un trabajo, aun teniendo que ser un horror. Lo que no sabía era que la gran idea de hacerle trabajar ahí fue idea de Axel. Sí, ese momento del día anterior en el que Roxas fue "divinamente salvado" gracias a una llamada telefónica, era precisamente porque habían aceptado la propuesta de Axel de hacer trabajar al pequeño ahí.

—Apenas ha pasado una hora y me quiero largar de aquí… Axeeel, deja que me vaya.

—No, tú te quedas aquí conmigo y vamos, quítate la gorra— Eso, o Axel acababa violando a Roxas por exceso de adorabilidad.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿No has dicho que tengo que ponerme la gorra?

—No, venga, vámonos ¿O te quieres quedar aquí conmigo, eh?— Menos mal que el pelirrojo estaba de espaldas, sino, ya habría muerto con la mirada asesina del rubio. — Mira, ¿Ves esa zona de allá? Pues empieza a trabajar por ahí colocando este montón de libros.

—Está bien... Y pensar que hace tan solo dos días estuve en este mismo sitio, ¡estudiando, no trabajando!

—Pff, si tan sólo no hubiera venido a esta "gran maravillosa" biblioteca nada de esto hubiese pasado, estoy seguro. ¡Pero no! Tenía que venir, reencontrarme con ese acosador de ahí y para colmo ¡volver una vez más a pedirle ayuda! Que sí, ayuda muy buena, pero para que en el examen todo se fuese a tomar por saco porque no conseguía concentrarme y encima no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza ¡pues no! Ah, y que para mi gran suerte he acabado trabajando aquí. Una hormiga tiene más posibilidades de no morir aplastada que yo teniendo buena suerte. —Tarde o temprano tenía que descargar su pequeña ira ¿no? Claro, pero para su gran y preciosísima suerte nuestro querido Axel le estaba escuchando perfectamente, sobre todo la parte en la que el pequeño soltó que no le podía sacar de su cabeza durante el examen.

—Vamoos, cariño, sabes que aquí no se levanta la voz, habla más bajito, ¿sí? Venga, qué es eso de que no podía salir de tu adorable cabecita ¿eh? No tienes por qué ocultarlo, ya sé que me amas.

Con solo esas tres pero eficaces frases Roxas estaba rojo a más no poder, sí, definitivamente parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, el pobre se pensaba que estaba totalmente solo durante esos minutos de desahogamiento.

— ¡¿P-pero se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?! — Pobre de la silla que tuvo que soportar la caída nerviosa del pequeño Roxas. — Ay que daño… Y… ¡Y eso a ti no te importa! Já, ¿yo pensar en ti? M-más quisieras, hoy no he dormido bien y no sé qué es lo que digo, sí, eso mismo. — Junto con la voz totalmente temblorosa, la cara totalmente roja y esa caída totalmente torpe eso no sé lo creía absolutamente nadie. — A-además, ¿quién te ha dicho que me puedes llamar cariño?

—Ooh, pues sí que va a ser que no has dormido bien, tú mismo te ofreciste a dejar llamarte como yo quiera sin ninguna objeción, Roxy~. Peero, ya se te nota que no sabes cómo mentir, ays, si es que eres totalmente mono y adorable. Sabes que no tienes que ocultar tu amor hacia mí~.

—P-pero ¡¿me quieres dejar en paz, acosador insufrible?! T-tengo que trabajar, así que adiós. — Y con la cara completamente roja, el tan nervioso rubio se fue hasta la otra punta de la biblioteca. Pero solamente para estar tranquilo durante no mucho tiempo. Lo que todavía le iba tocar durante prácticamente todo el verano…

Apenas habían pasado dos horas (de las cuatro que tiene que estar) y el pobre Roxas ya estaba echando humo. Simplemente Axel no le dejaba en paz, hasta le había llevado en brazos durante un rato con la excusa de que le apetecía levantarle. No tenía escapatoria, es más, ahora mismo el pelirrojo volvía al ataque rodeándole por la cintura. Claramente, Roxas no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para soltarse así que se puso a gritar de nuevo llamándole de todo menos por su nombre.

— ¡Qué te he dicho que me sueltes, acosador! ¡¿Algún día me dejarás en paz?! ¡Yo solo quiero estar tranquilo!

— Pero si yo te dejo tranquilo~ El problema es que tú te pones nervioso. Además, tengo ganas de abrazarte ¿es que no puedo? Trabajamos juntos, ¿qué importa, eh?

—Socorro… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

— Hmm, sal conmigo.

— ¡Qué te he dicho que no, maldito pesado!

— Está bien, tú dejas de gritar y empiezas a llamarme por mi nombre y yo te dejo trabajar en paz, ¿Así está bien cariño?

—Pfff, v-vale pero deja de llamarme _cariño. _Ni siquiera sé por qué te hablo.

— Já, eso sí que no cariño mío~ —De esta manera Roxas consiguió poder trabajar tranquilo, al menos durante las cuatro horas.

-Dos días más tarde-

—Puuuuuuuffff, ¡por fin es sábado y puedo descansar!— Sí, efectivamente, los fines de semana tiene libre, así que nada más levantarse (a las 12 del mediodía), Roxas se fue a desayunar sin prisas ni nerviosismo por tener que verle a Axel.

Nada más terminar el desayuno el teléfono de casa empezó a sonar y como estaba solo en casa no le quedó más remedio que ir él a cogerlo.

— ¿Diga?

— Buenas tardes. ¿Hablo con el alumno Roxas?

— Sí, dígame, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Recuerda su examen de recuperación de hace tres días? A la 13:00 le queremos ver en la misma aula del examen para comunicarle la nota. — Vale, ante esto el pobre casi se queda ahí quieto, durante estos días se le había olvidado completamente el examen y ahora le había vuelto a entrar el miedo, estaba seguro de que había suspendido, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ir.

— E-esto, sí, ahí estaré. — Acto seguido cuelga el teléfono— Madre mía la que me espera… Mejor me voy vistiendo ya.

Habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde la pequeña conversación de antes y ya estaba en el aula, esperando a que alguien apareciese cuando de repente, el profesor a cargo de supervisar el examen del otro día cruza la puerta.

— Ay, la que me espera…

—Bueno Roxas, en los exámenes de recuperación tenemos prohibido enseñar el examen así que te voy a decir directamente la nota que has sacado: Tienes un 5, has aprobado por muy poco. Ya te puedes marchar. — Como dictó el profesor, Roxas se levantó y salió al pasillo.

—Pero… Pero… Pero… E-estoy soñando, esto no puede ser, si me salió horriblemente mal y… No sé cómo pero… ¡He aprobado! — Sin creérselo, el pequeño fue saliendo del edificio pensando en su merecido descanso hasta que…

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Cómo puede estar lloviendo de esta manera en pleno verano?!— Si no fuera porque Roxas tenía razón cualquiera se creería que era otoño o invierno. Pero sí, se podría decir que estaba cayendo una de esas lluvias de verano. — Encima por aquí no pasa ningún autobús que me deje en casa… Pff, creo que me va a tocar mojarme, con suerte en un rato se pasa.

O eso se pensaba el rubio hace 10 minutos. Estaba lloviendo todavía con más fuerza, y encima estaba con una camisa de manga corta y pantalones cortos.

—C-creo que me estoy mareando aparte de que voy a coger un catarro enorme… — Pues sí, estaba a punto de caerse ahí mismo si no fuera porque se había chocado con una figura pelirroja.

— ¿Roxas? Hey, ¿¡Roxas!?¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Ahora pensareís "Que cabrona la tía, tarda un montón en actualizar capítulo y encima deja el final así"

Peeeeero es lo que hay *añadid aquí una cara de troll épica*


End file.
